luna fashion
by Hannah3grace
Summary: Cinder a simple girl in new Beijing working in a boutique and helping her step family to pay the bills, her life was simple and safe until she met one of the most dashing actors. Meet Kai a famous actor who yearns for a simple life but is having the other, with fans and media round his neck and the most dangerous of all an evil ACTRESS. Join the rampion crew in a thriller adventure
1. Chapter 1

Cinder leaned against the counter and watched Iko display dresses to some girls. They were in the masquerade section, cinder wondered why these girls wanted to wear such heavy and uncomfortable dresses.

Soon those girls picked their dresses and came to ring it up they all had the goofiest smiles on their face ," He is really gonna notice me in this dress" said a girl." Oh he is soooo handsome I wish my dress colour matches his".

Cinder didn't have any idea about whom they were talking about , she scanned their dresses " it's 2000 univs" one of them pulled out 2000 univs and handed it to cinder , she put the dresses neatly in a bag and gave it to them " thank you please visit soon".

She sighed and sat down Iko came running to her " did you see them, oh cinder I can't wait to pick my dress for the party and by the way what dress are you gonna wear?"cinder grimaced " what party iko?" Iko suddenly pulled her down and shouted " oh cinder don't tell me you forgot actor Kai prince birthday"

oh that's what's it was about April 7 is famous actor Kai's birthday which was 5 days away that's why iko was practing her twirls around the store all week she never wanted to go...but huh she wanted to go but her step mother won't allow her.

she always made her to do the chores and work in the boutique, at first she hated this work but after Iko joined she had some funny moments even though iko was always fan girling about Kai ( always)

Iko,waved a hand in front oh her" Earth to cinder answer my question how did you forget Kai's birthday" ,cinder flinched " well I didn't notice" iko threw her hands in air " YOU DIDNT NOTICE? Oh cinder people wear putting up banners and posters all over the city and you didn't notice?!" cinder sighed "Alright alright I didn't notice sorry and any way I was not waiting for this day like you and peony and it doesn't matter"" I DOSENT MATTER? Cinder it's our favourite heros birthday" cinder shook her head " your favourite"

Iko sighed" fine my favourite hero and this Year he is throwing a ball and I have heard that he is looking for a bride oh cinder what if he chooses you" cinders heart skipped a beat " what? He will never choose me and even if he sees me he'll not even talk to me leave alone marrying me" Iko scowled " why do you think negative cinder you are beautiful and smart he will choose you" cinder got up and walked towards the shelves and started arranging the clothes

"Iko stop day dreaming and start working we have a lot of work to do otherwise our boss will have a fit" iko walked up to cinder turned her to face her " cinder why are discouraging yourself and ME"

"Iko I am not going to that stupid party and if you want to go best of luck and I am going to work"iko folded,her arms "work? Seriously cinder who will come to a boutique at 1:00"

Just then the door bell jingled Iko and cinder looked up to the front door , it was a man no a guy wearing a grey hooded sweatshirt iko whispered in her hear " this man has no sense of fashion he is wearing a grey sweatshirt in summer and that doesn't suit his clothes eww" cinder ignored her and went up to that man " sir what can I do for you" just then she recognised the copper brown eyes that stared at her she gasped it was ... It was ...oh my god KAI PRINCE


	2. Chapter 2

KAI POV

" oh we are Late we have twenty minutes left and then we should move to your speech at movie federation after that we have to rush to your fitting and then we have shooting too SO PLEASE GET READY SOON SIR KAI"

Kai flinched as Torrin shouted at the top of his lungs " come on torrin just a break I was working non stop for continuous 4 hours" Kai exclaimed spreading his hands

" oh we don't have time for your breaks and get ready our escort will be hear soon" Torrin went out and closed the door. " huhhh" Kai slumped onto the coach , oh he was not ready for his schedule he wanted to sleep as he was so tired .

He went to the terrace and looked at the city, all the people were so happy and most importantly free how he wished he was free and be able to enjoy the teenage life that other kids were able to enjoy.

torrin started tapping the door " sir Kai your escort has come please open the door" kai scowled, " oh no I don't want to go" Kai whispered to himself he suddenly saw a rope on the table an idea stuck to his mind and the terrace was not way too up high he thought of jumping down and he would comm Torinn so that he will not worry about him and anyway he wanted to be free and enjoy life

He put on his grey sweatshirt and threw the rope down he slowly climbed down and ran off from the hotel , he was careful not to show his face especially to the fan girls as he walked down the avenue he realised that he forgot his port screen " damm it" he couldn't think about all the news about him missing , he wanted to tell torrin that he was safe so torrin won't inform the police

He saw around and saw no one in the side walk he turned around the corner and saw a shop he thought that someone will be there to lend him a port so he started walking towards the store.

When he got near he found that it was a boutique "Luna fashion that's a weird name" he entered into the store their where no people around suddenly he caught sight of a girl she was soooo beautiful she was tan and had brown hair and eyes

there was another girl with blue hair she whispered something to the other girl she ignored it and started walking towards him he couldn't help but stare "how can I help you sir"she looked at him and gasped oh no did she find out

"I...I...am sorry Kai prince I didn't recognise you how can I help you" she asked with her head down to show respect for his status

"please no need ….. these...ummm….respectful things I just wanted to use your port as I forgot mine I wanted to comm my secretary"she walked to the counter and picked her port and gave it to him , "here" he took it from her and typed a message to torrin and gave it back to her "my secretary will be here soon thank you" she smiled wow it was the most adorable thing He has ever seen

The bell at the front door jingled torrin came running towards him "where have you been I have been searching for you" "ummm...well" torrin was impatient "now there is no time come on" , "fine comming"

He walked towards the girl "thank you for helping me and I hope to see you again " she smiled the same smile she gave him before "my pleasure" he started walking towards the front door he suddenly turned back "may I ask your name?"

She stammered "it's cinder", "well cinder will you come to my birthday ball as my special guest"she frowned "ummm...I don't know..."

" She'll come" said the blue haired girl who was silent all the time" oh that's great I'll be counting the moments"he took her hand and kissed the back of it she was shocked as he exited he heard the blue hair girl squeal he got into the hover and Torrin started driving

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU JUMPED OUT OF THE TERRACE?"Torrin shouted oh no was torrin going to lecture him?

"what were you thinking you can just ditch the meeting and go be free? I warned you that this was an important meeting but you still were selfish"

"what a meeting with a bunch of old directors and some actors is important for you? Kai exclaimed in a sarcastic tone "well if you forgot sir may I remind you that miss levana is also attending and I don't think she'll be happy with your delay"he said matching his sarcastic 's heart skipped a beat when he heard Levana's name

oh no if she's gonna come this would be something dangerous something not simple...


	3. Chapter 3

Cinder POV

Iko was squealing and running around the shop cinder was really shocked did the famous Kai prince personally ask her to come to his party - she never wanted to go as she did not have a dress to wear and anyway she was not interested or attracted to him like the other fan girls

she thought that she was the only one who resisted his attractiveness but now she didnt know what to think of- he was in her mind his face his smile -and what would peony think about it but cinder was in duty and she had to work

"Huh cinder focus on your work"she said to herself , so she fixed the price tags ,vacuumed the shop and hanged the clothes in its appropriate place and still she couldn't get her mind of him

" you can't forgot him right"iko asked with a grin on her face " wh..who? Iko grin deepend "Kai prince, I knew that even you couldn't resist him" cinder began to talk but Iko cut her of

" no girl can resist him not after he personally invited them to his party and what I can't believe that you just said YES" cinder finally got a chance to speak " I said YES? Miss iko may I remind you that you were the one who said to him that I would come and now you are saying that I said yes?"

Iko nudged her "come on you can go he really likes you" cinder blushed " no he doesn't like me he just invited me because I helped him" " I don't think he will invite every person who helps him - he likes you and you have to go"cinder looked at the time it was 5:00 in the evening which means time to close "time to close" she packed her things and slid the bag and walked out

iko came running towards her , cinder locked the store and they started walking towards their apartment cinder and iko were neighbours and so they were close friends even before she had joined the store

"cinder don't just think you can avoid going to the party" cinder stopped walking and turned towards iko" do you think I can go ? Do you think adri will just let me go and even if she let me go I wouldn't have money to buy a dress" Iko looked at her in sympathy"i am sorry I really forgot about that devil adri- she is really a party pooper " they started walking in silence

They reached their apartment and iko started talking " cinder we must find a way to convince adri to send you to the party" cinder sighed " it's fine iko it doesn't make any difference "

" cinder you can't just live this - work - chores at home - eat - sleep life you have to take a turn enjoy life , marry and have kids and live a happily ever after" cinder shook her head " I don't think that will be possible ….its my life " iko hung her head "cinder every girl deserves a happily ever after , don't lose hope and make it happen - and I think that the first step is by talking to adri to let you go to the party"

cinder really wanted to go" alright iko I'll ask adri wish me luck " she said and ran toward her house she heard Iko shout best of luck she went inside

Adri was seated on the couch, "why so late? " cinder said "but I came on time adri " adri sighed " alright go drop peony in her ballet class "

" actually I want your permission to.." adri got up " I SAID GO AND DROP PEONY , DON'T TEST MY PATIENCE "

Peony came out of the room with her ballet clothes on , " now go on, quick " cinder and peony walked out , " I am sorry about mom , she really gets hyper sometimes"

Cinder sighed " its fine , it happens all the time " " what was the thing you needed permission for ? " peony asked

They got inside and cinder started the car " please don't scream when I say that " peony adjusted herself on the seat " alright I am calm I can handle whatever you are going to say "

Cinder laughed " I really hope so …um…kaito prince personally invited me to the ball because i-" she heard a scream beside her "OMG OMG REALLY? how? When? Where ? did he say he loves you? Or did he propose ?or he-"

Cinder cut her off "peony nothing like that , its just that I helped him and he invited me " peont squealed " oh that's soo romantic , I ship kaider "

Cinder sighed , but peony continued " you should buy a dress, he might ask you to dance , and your transport umm lets say like a carriage –and.."

"peony first adri should agree ' peony scowled " oh you are right she has to agree she is just a Narcissist" Cinder laughed " you are right " they both laughed hard

In the corner of her eye she saw a truck approaching , she tried to turn the car but the truck came and hit the car

The world began to blur and suddenly everything went dark

 **A/N: hey guys I hope you like the plot , please do comment on what you think about the cliffhanger,what do you think will happen ? I'll try to update every week ,thanks to** Toriella Umberella , WinterHaylePotter and A, **for commenting and helping me , thanks guys read and comment**


	4. Chapter 4

Kai POV

Kai went an hour late to the meeting , The room was filled and levana was sitting there in the middle with a scowl on her face

They were waiting for him , he went and sat on his seat , everyone were glaring at him for being late

He looked at levana , their eyes met , she gave an evil grin , he gave a fake smile in return

The meeting began , one of the directors started to speak "now we'll start , so this year we didn't have a huge profit but we are expecting more from the movie that is yet to be released 'The moon princess'"

Claps started to arise from the actors and directors " We already saw the trailer and it was awesome , people especially girls will enjoy this movie as it features Mr Kai as the main protagonist"

Everyone turned to Kai and clapped , he got many scwols from various actors especially the actor second best after him Carswell Thorne , he hated him as he always kept boasting about him and he was the most flirtatious person . Thorne was jealous of Kai's fame and popularity with girls , he never took interest in them as Thorne did.

Kai ignored him and once again directed his attention towards the director "...and we also have a movie named 'The beauty' acted by miss levana" now everyone turned towards a proud Levana and clapped " we are expecting profit from these two and these two movies have wonderful songs which would be released a month before the movie release"

"Any suggestions?"Kai saw leavanas hand go up "I do have a question I want to know whether we can have the songs of the two movie released on the day of the ball as I have a big news to release , I thought it would be the right moment to tell it to the public"

Kai was shocked what did she want ? did this have something to do with him?

The director thought for some time " well... we can consider that we'll..." Levant jumped up " oh that's great I think the prices will go way too high ! won't that be great Kai !"Kai's stammered" yea...I mean yes that would be nice" oh! Why did he come to this stupid meeting

"Any more questions?" No one raised their hands " well that's over I think we will have the next meeting soon" at that everyone got up from their seats and started to walk out

Just as he was about to exit levana came in front of him " Kai should we tell the world before or at the date we planned ? " She was just a foot away from him

Kai immediately backed off " what are you talking about?" Levana scowled and came near him and caught his tie "oh darling don't be so naive you know what I am talking about" Kai pushed her " see I don't know what you are talking about and I have some work so if you'll excuse me..."

Kai started to walk away from her she followed him but he was quick to get away

He immediately got into the car to avoid the paparazzi

Torrin turned "so the next is your speech sir " Kai let out a huge breath "Alright let's go "

"Wait will levana be there too?" Torrin saw Kai through the mirror " no sir " Kai was relieved he didn't want to bump into levana again

"And after that we have your fitting for the ball" Kai suddenly remembered the ball " the ball right !"

His thoughts suddenly circled back to cinder , he asked her for the ball , he would dance with cinder and he would not look at levana and nothing , nothing will happen between him and levana

When he saw outside , he saw the other girl he saw at the boutique with cinder , her eyes was filled with tears and she was trying to stop a taxi .

" Torrin please stop the car" he got down and went to that girl , she saw him and ran towards him "Kai prince , please help me cinder...cinder..." She was crying, kai questioned " what is it ? what happened to her?"

" she met with an accident and she is admitted in the hospital..." Kai was shocked "which hospital" iko said ," clay cross" Kai pulled her with him " come on I'll come too". They got into the car and drove to the hospital.

 **A/N I think I need to do a heavy editing on this chapter so please bare with me**

 **please comment , I am beginning to think that no one likes this story , I'll be really happy to see people reading my fanfic**


	5. Chapter 5

CINDER POV

Fire crept through cinder's hand , she screamed and thumped on the floor , she struggled to run away, but she couldn't run fast she was hobbling , the flames came over her body and burnt her….

Cinder screamed and woke up the doctor was startled , she turned around and saw that she was in a hospital , she didn't have any memory coming here

The doctor came before her " please lay down , you need some rest" cinder scowled at her " why am I here? , what are you doing to me? " suddenly adri came in " I'll say why you are here " , adri was standing just few inches away from cinders bed , cinder flinched , " you idiot you killed my daughter..." Adri's voice was cut off with her sobs" you crashed on to the truck and now my daughter is dead "

Tears rolled from cinders eyes " what...?" Adri wiped her eyes " yes you useless thing she is dead because of you and only you , if you would have concentrated in driving she would have...would have...been alive" adri started to cry

Cinder eyes filled with more tears " adri I...I didn't know ...I am sorry...I love her too" Adri face grew even more red from rage " you don't deserve to say sorry...and don't you dare say you love her" pearl came in she saw cinder and her face filled with disgust

"Mother lets go i don't want to see her face one more time " adri sniffed her nose" yes dear we should go , and cinder don't you dare come to my home " cinder was shocked , she got off from the bed and caught adri's wrist " what? Where will I go ... I don't have any place to go ...and what will I do" Adri turned around " I will not tolerate you any more cinder , I don't want to lose my another daughter , I don't know what you will do or where you will stay but please stay out of our lives"

Adri started to walk out but cinder ran behind her "adri please ...please don't leave me please I can't live like that ...I.." Adri turned around and screamed "THEN DIE " adri caught pearls hand and walked out

Cinder shrank down and buried her face in between her legs and started to cry suddenly the door opened she looked up and saw iko , she got up to her feat " IKO " she pulled her into a hug and started to cry on her shoulder , iko returned the embrace " cinder what happened I came running as soon as I heard you were admitted " cinder still crying on her shoulder managed to find her voice

" Iko...iko...peony is dead...and adri...says it's my fault...she threw me out...of the house...and I don't know what to do now..."

"What?" Suddenly she heard a manly voice , she looked up and saw him ...it was Kai , how did he come here ? , did iko tell him ? And she was really surprised that his fans didn't follow him

Cinder snapped out of her thoughts as iko screamed " WHAT ? ...WHAT ARE YOU SAYING CINDER ? " tears pooled from iko's eyes " is peoney really dead ...oh my god...did adri really throw you out..what will you do now " cinder shook her head " I don't know ...I... "

" we should find a place for her to stay " Kai spoke up cutting off cinder , Kai reached over to her and pulled her to a hug , cinder froze , " I am really sorry for your sister , I don't think it's your fault , so don't blame yourself "

He pushed her back to arms length and led her to her hospital bed " I think you should rest " cinder obeyed him and got on the bed

A nurse came in " mam you have to pay the bill " cinder was shocked , oh no she didn't have money then how will she pay , just then Kai came forward " how much is it ? " the nurse saw the bill " it's 500 univs sir " Kai held his wrist , the nurse scanned it and smiled " thank you sir " with that she walked out

Cinder got up " Kai thank you but as soon as I get money I'll return..." Kai cut her off " no need , think it as a thank you gift for helping me before " , " I just let you use my port and I don't think ..." Everything was blur she caught her head , cinder stumbled back , Kai quickly caught her , iko held her other arm

The doctor came running toward her " I think you shouldn't strain yourself , you are weak and you need ample rest , please lay down " Kai helped cinder get onto the bed , cinder got onto it and pulled the sheets , " fine cinder I'll help you till you get discharged " Iko pulled the chair and sat down

Suddenly iko's phone rung , she looked at it and frowned " mom's calling she didn't allow me to stay here , I am really sorry cinder I need to go " cinder shook her head " no problem iko I can stay safe , no need to worry about me , you can go " Iko got up " but you can't stay alone "

Kai spoke up " I will stay here , is that ok cinder ? " cinder shook her head " thank you Kai , but no need I think you will have a lot of work to do , no need to waste time here , and it is 8:00 pm you should go " Kai came forward and sat on the chair beside the bed " I am not wasting time , I need to help and I don't think you will be safe , what if some evil stepmother comes and stabs you , you do need a hero to save you right " Kai grinned and winked

Cinder blushed " oh I didn't know you were my hero, alright my hero you can stay and protect me " Kai grin grew larger " phew ... it is really a hard time to persuade you " his face lit up , staring at Kai she remembered the person who had always talked about him , oh peony loved the way he smiled , if she were here she would have swooned and giggled , if...if she would have survived and this is all her fault , she should have shown concentration while she was driving and this was her fault

A tear dropped from her eyes " oh peony...how could I lose you...you are the only one I loved "cinder mumbled to her self and drifted back to sleep

Cinder P0V

Peony came running towards cinder " oh cinder , cinder look a new interview with Kai prince you have to look at it cinder ...cinder " cinder turned around " coming peony " peony ran across the road , cinder saw a truck coming towards peony , she didn't notice it " PEONY WAIT " peony stopped running but it was too late , she was hit by the truck ... Suddenly adri came before " you killed her you don't deserve to live DIE...DIE

Cinder gasped and woke up , another nightmare she sobbed , careful not to wake Kai , he was sleeping with his head on the bed , she recalled her dream maybe she didn't deserve to live

She killed peony , she had to die...she had to die , she got off from the bed , her legs knocked a water bottle , Kai moved his head but was in a deep sleep to wake up, her feet was drenched , she saw Kai for the last time and ran out , she took the stairs for the top most floor

She reached there and walked to the ledge , she didn't deserve to live , she killed peony,she was not thinking straight , she had to die ,those were the words running on her mind

She looked down , she was on the thirteenth floor , she flinched ,

Tears pooled from cinders eyes she shut them and made up her mind , she will die and

she jumped

 **A/N I updated two parts in the same chapter**

 **Reviews are appreciated**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N JACINTER . Enjoy!**

WINTER's POV

"This was a really long day, Mary " winter walked through the corridors with her best friend and colleague Mary , " yes winter , now I am gonna rest for some time " winter sighed " you are right " they reached winters room , she opened the door " ok bye Mary see ya soon " Mary smiled " alright , bye "

Winter closed the door and removed her coat , she had been busy all day and she didn't get even a second to rest . She sat on the coach stretched her legs and yawned , and decided to take a nap

Suddenly the door opened , winter groaned " uhhhhh..." ,a nurse came in " mam Ms levana has come to renew her plastic surgery , sir jacin wants you to help him "

Her heart missed a beat when she heard jacin's name , she hadn't seen him for the past weeks since jacin was really busy , _he was the chief doctor of the hospital after all_

" mam? " winter snapped out of her thoughts " yes...I am coming" , the nurse exited

winter put her coat on and walked out , it was 9:00 pm , she didn't know why levana wanted to renew it at this time of the day .

She reached the operation room and opened the door " may I come in sir?", jacin looked up " yes come in Dr Hayle " winter walked in , she saw levana sitting on the operation chair and some nurses , and Dr Jenna

Dr Jenna was the head of plastic surgery department , a very famous doctor , she always boasted about her which made winter uncomfortable , she went and stood by her side

Jacin cleared his throat " okay everyone here ? " everyone nodded " alright , Ms levana can we start ? " levana smiled " of course Dr clay " one of her filtarious responses , jacin nodded , Jenna began her work

She peeled off the skin graphed on levanas face , and handed it to winter , winter carefully dropped it inside a chemical filled container and looked up at levana

Stars...she wasn't beautiful as they showed in movies , the left side of her face was scarred , these reached up to her hands , she was…..disfigured

Winter looked away from her , how can a woman look that ugly? , she saw Jenna graphe a fresh skin on her face , she turned to winter " now Dr winter please stitch this up"

Winter walked close to levana unable to look at her face , she has done many plastic surgeries but the others face was not as bad as levanas , she took the needles from the tray and started stitching

Winter scowled and briefly looked up , she saw jacin , jacin was looking at levana with the same disgust on his face , their eyes met , he gave a quick smile , winter swooned

Winter forgot about the stitching and accidentally poked levanas face , levana cried out blood pooled out of the cut , " what did you just do you idiot? " winter was shocked

" I am sorry please forgive me " Jenna glared at winter and placed a cotton on levanas face , levana continued her shouting " you are unfit for being a doctor , and you just put a scratch on my face ! You know who I am right , how dare you do this to me, ahhhhh" screamed unable to bear the pain , she grabbed winters hand " you will pay for this and-"

Jacin grabbed winters hand " I am really sorry , I apologise on her behalf I'll see what can be done with her " levana relaxed " I trust you Dr clay , I shouldn't see her face ever in my life , dismiss her " jacin face was expressionless , " yes mam I'll see to it that she'll be dismissed " with that jacin dragged her out of that room

Winter started crying, " jacin...jacin...I am sorry it was an accident I didn't mean to do it please don't dismiss me...please " jacin placed a finger on her mouth ," shhh winter don't make noise, I'm not gonna dismiss you so relax "

Winter whipped her tears ," you will not dismiss me ?" jacin looked around making sure no one hears them " yes , but don't come to work for a week , then everything will be settled "

Winter wrung her hands around jacin " thank you...thank you " jacin smiled and pushed her " and don't get distracted when you are working, alright ? " winter smiled

" you distracted me Dr clay " jacin blushed

They were staring at each other , suddenly a girl with brown hair ran past them , they looked at her , she was in a hurry that she didn't even wait for the elevator and took the stairs instead

" woah I think she is surely in a hurry " why would anyone run like that in midnight ? , there was something wrong " winter?" Winter snapped out of her thoughts " yes "

Jacin scratched the back of his neck " can we go out for a coffee ? " **(A/N - I know jacin is not I-show-emotions type )**

Winter frowned " you don't have any work ?" Jacin grinned " I'll make excuses " winter glared at him " come on winter , I am tired I need a break " winter sighed " alright let's go "

Suddenly a man with black hair ran past them ,shouting " cinder? , cinder?"he was worried , maybe he was searching for that girl who ran before

Jacin tugged her " come on winter, we have to leave before levana comes back "

"Coming" what's going on? , first a girl then this man there was something wrong

"What's the matter winter ? " winter smiled " oh it's nothing , let's go " she grabbed jacin's hand and they walked out

 **A/N - I hope I got the plastic surgery thing right, and the next chapter is surely about kaider I hope you got some hints in this chapter itself**

 **And don't forget to leave a comment**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N – The awaited KAIDER!**

KAI's POV

It was a bright day, the clouds were clear , the waves crashed on Kai's feet , he was finally free and he was with cinder , cinder was breathtaking as her hair flipped with the breeze , everything was perfect and he could stay with cinder forever

He reached for cinders hand but he couldn't hold , he tried again but he couldn't

Kai woke up with a jerk , he banged his head on the bed frame " ouch " he rubbed his head and looked up , cinder was not on the bed , he got up and went to the other side to see if she hadn't rolled over and fell off

But she was not there too , suddenly he noticed water and some watery footprints he was sure it was cinders , those footprints went out to the corridors , Kai went out following it , it went all through the corridor

Where did she go at this time ? Kai began to worry what if something happened to her what if someone kidnapped her

Kai shouted " cinder?" , "cinder?" But there was no reply , he reached the end of the corridor and saw that these footprints went above the stairs , he followed the footprints

They led to the thirteenth floor, the terrace

Kai stepped out a gust of air blew a lock of hair out of his face , he looked around but there was no sign of cinder , Kai went to the other side

" cinder , where are you ? " suddenly he found cinder on the ledge , she was ready to jump

" CINDER " Kai ran towards her , cinder jumped down but Kai was quick to catch her

She was hanging down , her only support was his hand , cinder looked up " Kai?"

Kai struggled to hold onto her " hold on cinder , you'll be safe " tears pooled through cinders eyes

With all his strength Kai pulled cinder onto the ledge , they were panting with all those running , Kai got up and helped cinder to sit

Kai looked at cinder , and made his voice stern " cinder what is this ? " cinder looked up at him " Kai I didn't deserve to live so I- "

" SO YOU JUST JUMPED DOWN WITHOUT A SECOND THOUGHT " Kai shouted at cinder , she flinched "who cares I am no one to nobody "

Kai shook her " cinder I care " cinders eyebrows shot up , Kai became nervous " I mean...Iko would kill me if I just let you suicide " cinder closed her face with her hands and cried harder

Kai hugged her side " cinder listen, I know you liked your sister but her death is not your fault " cinder looked up " but Kai I miss her , she was everything to me and the thought that she died because of me is...is" she was cut off with her sobs

Kai sighed " cinder how much times do I have to tell you that it is not your fault"

Cinder shook her head " no Kai it is obvious , and I love her , I can't live without her "

Kai took cinders hand in both of his " cinder do you want to see your sister? " cinder nodded " do you see that brightest star?" , " yes " Kai continued " that is peony she is always there above you looking at you , if you are happy she'll shine brightly and if you are not she'll fade away "

Cinder looked with awe " really?" Kai sighed " yes , that's how I convince myself " cinder looked at Kai and smiled " thank you Kai for making me feel better "

Kai smiled back " and promise me you won't do silly things like this ever again " cinder nodded " I won't "

They got up and walked to edge and looked down , the town was beautiful at night , everything was peaceful

Suddenly cinder hugged the side of Kai and leaned her head on his shoulders , Kai's heart was racing fast , he slid his arm on her waist and leaned on her head

Everything was perfect just like his dream , but at the corner of his eye he saw levana getting inside her car , she looked up and saw Kai and cinder up there , she was shocked , Kai's face was filled with fear

He immediately pulled cinder with him and ran down

 **A/N –Dun dun dun…levana saw them together**

 **And don't forget to leave a review about this chapter**


	8. Chapter 8

Scarlet POV

The cafeteria was bustling with noise , people were running around carrying their trays , chefs shouted the room numbers to the waiters , everyone one were busy

Scarlet sat cross legged on top of a counter starring out of the window , she was thinking about the times with her grandmother on their farm , it would have been wonderful if her grandmother was with her now , not tortured by some black men

They wanted to get some secret information which they thought she knew , but she was sure that her grandmother wouldn't get into anything dangerous . They tortured her grandmother and killed her. They soon came looking for her

Those men were very tall and super muscular , they were more like animals than humans and she noticed that each one of them had a number written on their arms , the thought of them made her shudder , she had managed to escape from them when they came after her.

She finally came to new Beijing,where her friend Émile was living , Émile let her stay in her house and got her a job as a waitress in the cafeteria of hospital clay cross, she was scared that these men would still be following her and so she didn't go out very often

Once she came to new Beijing,she didn't know anybody only Émile , but one day she met cinder in the boutique , she was really nice to her and then they became good friends and they grew close and-

"SCARLET" scarlet snapped out of her thoughts " y-yes Gilles " Gilles face was red with rage " miss scarlet I have been calling you for more than five times and you just sit there daydreaming?" Scarlet got down " I'm sorry Gilles " Gilles shook his head,still crunching his teeth " you know that you are at work so stop practising your daydreaming skills and go to this room and deliver this "

Gilles handed her a room number and handed a sandwich of veg tomatoes and boiled eggs

She immediately rushed to room number 1306 , the door was left open , she knocked the door " may I come in?" The person inside grunted " come in "

She went inside and walked up to the bed and pulled down the bed table and placed the tray on the table , " here is your order ,sir , please enjoy ", that man stared at her , she ignored him and started to walk back when she reached the door a man just like the man in the bed entered

" How are you feeling brother ? " he walked to the bed " I am feeling better now ran " the man - ran grinned " alright , I think we can expect you soon right? " " oh sure I'll be back soon"

" I'll visit soon , goodbye " with that ran walked out , suddenly scarlet noticed a code on ran's hand just like the one she saw in the man that tortured her grandmother , oh my god these were the people she loathed

Ran saw her and he recognised her " hey wait " scarlet turned around and started running , Ran followed her , she ran up the stairs to loose ran behind but he was too quick

She reached the top of the building , but ran didn't stop following her " wait,you idiot ,wait " scarlet ran with all her might , suddenly she bumped into two people in the way , it was cinder and some other man " cinder , what are you doing here ?

Cinder stopped running and started to speak,but the man beside here cut her off " I am sorry,but we have to go " with that the man pulled cinder and started running down

scarlet saw them running down , and suddenly she saw ran , oh my god she forgot about ran

She started to run again , she reached the terrace,but couldn't find a place to run , ran came up

he came closer to her , but scarlet pushed him down and ran towards the ledge

" You can't escape now, " he came to punch her , scarlet flinched and closed her eyes but the punch didn't come

She looked up and saw the other man who was admitted holding his brother's hand , "stop it ran "

Ran gritted his teeth and came to kick her but his brother just pushed him back " I said stop"

Ran got up and wiped his palms on his pants " brother, she is the granddaughter of that old woman , we need to catch and hand her to our boss , so stop protecting her " with that ran came running towards her , but his brother pulled him back , lifted him and tied him to the nearby pole

After tying ran up the pole he came towards her , scarlet was scared , she saw an iron rod on the floor , without a second thought she took it in her hands and threw it at him

The man fell down , just as she got a chance she ran down

She reached the cafeteria and saw Émile " Émile le'ts go from here , quick " , " why scarlet? " scarlet explained everything to her

" fine,let's leave now , I will ask Gilles to let us go , you go and stay near the car "

scarlet put on her red hood to hide her face and got in the car , Émile came and sat in and started the car , they came out of the hospital

Scarlet didn't know what to think about that man , he was not like Ran , and he helped her ,scarlet didn't want to think him as her friend

But some instinct told her that he would become more than that

 **A/N – Sorry for not updating soon , hope you liked this chapter and please don't forget to review/comment on this chapter**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- Kaider. ENJOY**

Cinder's POV

Cinder's feet were numb , she couldn't feel her legs , her breath was heavy with all those running , she didn't know why they were running , as they reached the ground floor , they entered into a small store room , Kai closed the door and pulled her towards a small desk , he went inside and hid under it , he patted the place beside him , cinder crouched inside .

" Kai, why are we running ? " Kai looked worried , " cinder, we need to hide here until Levana leaves this place " cinder questioned " who is this Levana ? " Kai swallowed " she is...um...a very bad person , we need to stay away from her " cinder frowned " why " Kai took her hands in his " cinder you will understand soon-"

Just then the door flung open , some men came inside , and shouted " prince jūn we know you are here , come out ,otherwise I think we have to use our own means "

Kai inhaled sharply . Fear started boiling inside cinder , she caught Kai's hand , he held it tightly " don't , worry I am here " cinder questioned " promise ? " his lips quirked up

" I promise "

Cinder peeped to look at them , those men were wearing black coats and a necktie , the colours weren't clear to her because the room was dark, and they didn't look like humans, though , and this crept her even more. Those men were searching for them.

One of them came near the desk , Kai sat straight , she twisted Kai's hand due to her fear , Kai gave out a yelp , the person near the table heard the sound , " here he is , and there is that girl too "

Kai quickly came out of the desk , the man came to punch , but Kai caught it easily , Kai gave that man a punch on his face , he stumbled back , the man came to fight again but Kai intelligently kicked on his sternum , he fell down as he couldn't bear the pain

As soon as he fell down Kai quickly grabbed cinders hand and they started running towards the entrance , Kai grabbed a steel rod, which was on one corner of the room ,two more men came in front, but Kai smacked them with his rod ,they ran out of the store room , and started sprinting towards the exit

" I have my car keys , we'll get in my car and drive far away from here " cinder started crying " I don't...know why...she wants our lives " Kai stopped running " cinder I am sorry it's all because of me " cinder wiped her tears " come on let's get out of here "

Kai and cinder walked towards the exit door , they ran down the stairs , they went to the parking lot and also careful to avoid the black men , Kai saw his car " there it is,come on "

They ran to,his car, just as they turned to the corner , to their shock they saw Levana and some other black men standing beside the car

Kai's POV

" well, my dear Kai I thought I knew all your friends,maybe you missed some of them , so may I have the pleasure of getting to know such a beautiful woman"

" Levana enough " Levana made her voice even sweet " oh come darling , I am your fiancé I should know about your friend especially _girl_ friends right? " cinder gasped " fiancé ?"

Levana put her hand on her mouth " oh dear didn't he tell you ? Come on Kai you can't hide it from her " cinder backed away from him , he quickly caught her hand " cinder no she is lying , cinder don't trust her " cinders face was filled with confusion

" your name is cinder? Well, nice to meet you cinder " she shook cinders hand , " what Kai I thought that we will be married the next month , well if- "

Kai shouted " THAT'S ENOUGH , cinder she is lying, she is not my fiancé , I love you and only you , I fell for you from the first day , you were so kind to me not like the other girls ,you were different , you are special , cinder trust me, I don't like her , I swear , please don't hate me "

cinder squeezed his hand " Kai...I " Levana cleared her throat " maybe we have a little misunderstanding here , let me sort this out " she made her voice stern again " BOYS?"

Suddenly something hard hit Kai's head, he caught his head and stumbled back , then another hit , he couldn't see properly , he heard cinder shout , he screamed " CINDER " fear jolted through his sternum " cinder I am coming , Levana please leave her , please " Kai begged

He was hit, another time , he fell on his knees " Levana please , please leave her alone " another hit *bang* he fell on the ground, but he whispered cinder's name again and again , a tear rolled down his cheek , he couldn't keep up his promise

Everything was blurred , he couldn't sit up , his strength drained off , and slowly everything went dark.

 **A/N - I want reviews**


	10. Chapter 10

Kai 's POV

It was like being drawn from a dark world, kai couldn't move, and his eyes ached as he tried to open them. Kai jerked forward, the room was dark and he was tied to a pole, he tried to remove the shackles and release himself but a huge muscular man pushed him back

"let me go" he said and struggled to move out of his grip, but that man was too strong, he struggled even more but couldn't get out of that man's grip, suddenly the door opened revealing a woman, it was Levana, Kai could only see a glimpse of the corridor outside before Levana shut the door

"don't strain yourself, darling, we need to get ready for your birthday ball" Kai crunched his teeth "release me you monster and I want to see cinder right now!"

Levana smirked "oh ! Cinder, a little birdie told me that cinder was dead" Kai's heart skipped a beat "don't you play your childish games on me Levana, I want to see cinder now and if I see even a scratch on her then I will kill you by myself " said Kai with a deadly look on his face.

Levana smiled "oh! you will kill me, well we will see about that and oh! I almost forgot, darling, cinder sent you a message, want to hear?" Levana reached for a button, there was a pause, then screams rent through the speakers, it was cinder, Kai's color drained from his face, she was sobbing at the same time, then, at last, there was a really loud scream and Levana stopped the recording.

Kai was filled with fear, cinder's screams echoed in his mind, kai balled his fists "LEVANA, what did you do with her?" Levana grinned "oh she was the one who wanted to see her little sister again, so I helped her to go there, so she can live with her sister in heaven" Levana began to laugh.

"Levana don't test my patience I-" Levana strode forward and came and caught his shirt "behave, it wouldn't take me a minute to kill you but I need you, I removed that cinder out of my path and don't you think you will last long" with that Levana walked back.

"my men will guide you out and you should dress up and come to the ball" Levana reached for the lock set, she paused and turned "if you say a word about this to anyone, then the consequences would become even worse" with that she walked out.

The two men on either side of him, unlocked the shackles and released him, Kai got up and stretched his palms, they had gone numb, the two men caught his arms and pushed him towards the door

"come on," said a guy, the other man opened the door and Kai walked out into the corridor, the corridor was dark, he couldn't see properly but the two men knew the way.

Kai looked around to find someone to help but there was no one in the corridor, all the doors were closed, they walked a little further and stopped, one of the guy opened the door and pushed him in "come on , don't waste time and get changed, I'll come and get you after one hour" he walked out and suddenly turned back "and don't you dare try to escape, or you will reach the same fate as your girlfriend"he turned to the other man "take care of him brother, I'll come soon"

He closed the door with a bang, and left , Kai went and sat beside, cinders screams still echoed in his mind, he was the only one to be blamed, he promised cinder that he would save her but now he failed in it and Levana was winning this game, suddenly the door opened revealing a woman who was covering her face with a shawl.

Kai stood up, she walked towards Kai, "what do you want?" Kai asked, she looked around and came near him and whispered "Kai prince don't worry cinder is not dead, she is being held captive in Levana's own home" Kai was shocked, she reached into her pocket and took out a small paper "this is the address, go and rescue her, I think she is being tortured, be quick, I'll try to hide this secret" she said "and wolf will help you to go there, so please don't worry, there is no one in here" she began to walk back.

Kai called her "hey! Thanks and what's your name?" she turned and answered "it's Selene"


End file.
